An Evening of Discussion
by Serpico1986
Summary: Margot blame her sisters for all the mess they got into since finding out Mrs. Rothschild scheme.


**Hello DscWin, here another story to Lara Jean and her family (including Peter)**

 **As for the story, it's takes place in the same storyline of the kidnapping, because it's my favourite to work with in this fanfiction.**

 **Hope you like.**

* * *

 **AN EVENING OF DISCUSSIONS**

The discussion started out of a sudden at the Covey's household. The three sisters were at the kitchen, making dinner, while their father were sleeping at his room. It has been a week since Margot had come back home and four days since Dr. Covey has been released from the hospital, he was fine, but seemed a bit afraid of everything and still couldn't say a word, still, when he saw his older daughter, he got angry upon knowing she dropped off college.

That afternoon, things had starting to get back to some kind of normalcy, when Kitty asked.

"what are we going to do with this? " she asked , while looking at some cuterly, which belonged to Mrs. Rothschild

"we're going to sell it, as well as we going to sell all her stuff and redecorate our home, the way it was before this mess" decided Margot "Kitty, could you go check on Daddy, please?"

" what about we call Peter and Josh, ask them to help us put everything in the yard and set everything on fire? " asked the girl, ignoring her sister's request, however, that idea made Lara Jean laughed

"stop with this nonsense Katharine, if you kept your mouth shut the first place, nothing like this would've happened. " Margot said and both Lara Jean and Kitty looked at her

"Gogo... "

"what you mean, if I keep my mouth shut? " the girl got confused, but before Margot could answer, the front door opened and Peter come into the house, his arm was in a cast.

"Pete, what are you doing here? How you get in? " Lara Jean asked confused

"you give me the keys last week, in case of emergency" he said "and I decided to came to a visit"

"oh... " Lara Jean remembered

"you give a copy of your house key to your boyfriend? " the old girl asked angry

"Why are you so angry? " Kitty asked "and what you mean i should keep my mouth shut?" She asked and in response, Margot slammed the plate on the table and looked at her sisters with fury in her eyes

"you want to know? " she barked "alright. If it wasn't for you two and your obsession with make Daddy call in love to someone else, nothing of this would be happening... And even you, wouldn't got shot! " she loooked to Peter, who faced her also annoyed "everything was perfect, before you poke your nose where you shouldn't. It isn't my problem if you aren't happy with your family "

A wave of silence fill the room, no one speak a word, not even Peter, who seemed a bit weird been there. Realising what she had done, tried to open her mouth to apologise to Kitty immediately, but the little girl didn'give her a chance and rush upstairs, before her sister's notice she was crying.

In the meantime however, no one noticed Dr. Cove y standing there with his pajamas, looking shoking, either for Peter's presence, or for his daughter'outburst. If course, he didn'yeah a word, but upon seeing his sad expression, Margot rushed to his side, saying everything was fine.

"think you should apologize to everyone here, Margot! " Lara got serious

"not now Lara Jean. Daddy, are you hungry? " she smiled at her dad, who was about to cry

"Margot, why are you so angry? What's the Problem with you? "

"and you even ask... Lara Jean are you that naive? Look around you, we are in this mess, because you and Kitty insisted to bring that woman inside the house. " she barked "you realise, she could have killed even your boyfriend? " Margot yelled and in response, Peter, who has brought into the mess, decided to talk back.

"you know what, SHUT UP, both of you! Sorry for scaring you Dr. Covey, but you two, Margot and Lara Jean, you should stop arguing, none of what happened was our fault, we couldn't have know how evil your stepmother was, she tricked everyone very well, so stop this nonsense and apologize to each other and let's forget about it. " he said

"we're sorry, Pete, I think you're right" Lara Jean smiled at her boyfriend

"i will apologise to Kitty later, sorry for being you to this mess, it wasn't your business"

"it's ok, I just don't wanna any discussion, I didn't survive Leukemia and a shot in the arm, to hear discussions. " the boy said

"do you forgive us Daddy? " Lara Jean asked to her father, who smiled to both his daughters, as nothing was happened.

"he does, I can see it in his eyes" Margot concluded relieve

_/_

Later that night, before goes to bed, the middle Covey sister, set on her bed, hearing her older sister talking to her little sister. Glad that they were making peace with each other and happy to have her family back together again to face the future, she needed to remember Margot, to never discuss with them again.

END


End file.
